The dire implications of the adult obesity epidemic grow worse over time. Despite front page coverage and universal agreement that the epidemic in weight gain and secondary disease establishment must be addressed, the problem continues. Intended Impact: We propose to improve outcomes of patients with obesity or at risk for obesity via a PC/mobile web-based product called ImpactObesity.com that delivers coordinated tools for: 1. providers to enhance their clinical skills and effect practice change through deliberate practice via case-based simulation training, and, 2. adult patients to work with their providers to manage weight and health issues by providing integrated tools based on standardized instruments and existing training resources to track weight, circumference, diet, and activity, b) graph changes over time, and c) communicate that data as well as experience with the providers 3. clinic leaders and health care organizations to implement the program Phase I successfully demonstrated product feasibility and acceptability of proceeding with Phase II by: 1. Integrating the comments from the prior review of Phase I into the work done in Phase I and the Phase II proposal 2. Completing target audience needs analysis surveys and semi-structured interviews, working with consultants, and creating the curriculum framework and prototype (located at www.ImpactObesity.com), 3. Demonstrating acceptability and usability for PCPs via a usability study and a small pilot study 4. Recruiting clinic locations for the Phase II summative study. 5. Coordinating an expert panel assessment that in turn expressed confidence that the project should proceed Phase II completes the program, finalizes clinic locations for summative study, and evaluates the program using a randomized, wait-list control design. We will assess if the intervention improves health professionals' core competencies and demonstrates better training as shown by competency, performance, clinical, and communication skills and improved treatment behavior related to obesity prevention. A parallel study will assess patient outcomes. Working in sync, patients and primary care providers can be active participants in slowing and eventually reversing the trend. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Approximately 1/3 of American adults are considered obese (body mass index [BMI] >30), and slightly more are overweight (BMI over 25). Obesity increases the risk of a number of chronic diseases, including coronary heart disease, type 2 diabetes, and certain forms of cancer and is associated with disability and premature death. Our ImpactObesity.com PC/mobile web-based product impacts patients with overweight and obesity via: 1) deliberate practice-based training of providers, 2) a data collection tool for patients, an 3) improved communication between patients and providers. Via this unique capability, this project can improve the health and wellness of patients with overweight and obesity and address the growing and enormous public health challenge of adult obesity and its medical consequences.